


gonna make you sweat

by Jazzfordshire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-adjacent, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I take a hammer and fix the canon, Mutual Pining, lena knows that kara is supergirl because I love myself, sweaty gym sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: Kara has seen Lena in casual clothes. She’s seen her in crewneck sweaters, in jeans, and even with minimal makeup and messy hair. But she’s never seen her in…yoga pants. She’s never had to try to keep her cool while Lena walks towards her in skin-tight black spandex and a loose off-the-shoulder t-shirt, her hair in a messy ponytail and not a stitch of makeup on her face. She looks clean and natural and absolutely, devastatingly beautiful.Oh, this was a bad idea.ORKara doesn’t technically need to work out. But, spending time with Lena at the gym isn’t all bad. Even if seeing her best friend in spandex workout clothes makes her break a new piece of equipment every week.





	gonna make you sweat

**Author's Note:**

> 4x10 NEEDED FIXING, AND SANGO AND I ARE HERE TO DELIVER (PLEASE LOOK AT HER BEAUTIFUL ART)
> 
> http://sangoundercover.tumblr.com/post/182351430917/art-for-jazzfordshires-awesome-fic-view-the#notes
> 
> http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/182351448711/jazzfordshire-let-me-hijack-one-of-her-awesome

It’s been weeks since she’s seen her best friend.

That’s why Kara is here, in brand-new workout clothes that she bought specifically for this occasion, at a gym way too expensive for her tastes, with a yoga mat under one arm. She hardly gets to see Lena anymore, what with her work projects and James monopolizing her time (not that she’s bitter or anything, she’s fine, it’s _fine_ ), and when Lena suggested they spend some quality time together while she gets her workout in, there was no way Kara was going to pass it up.

She misses Lena. She misses spending time with her best friend, misses their lunches and coffees and game nights, when she could stop by Lena’s penthouse at 10pm after Supergirl duty and know that she’d be home with a glass of wine instead of in a lab somewhere in the bowels of L-Corp.

And, yes, part of why she misses her best friend so much is probably because she’s in love with her.

It was inexorable, the slow crawl to the realization that she’s in love with Lena Luthor. But once she arrived at it - once she stopped trying to rationalize every moment of intense, almost painful attraction as some strange part of a deep friendship – it felt like she was seeing the last 2 years of her life in a completely different light.

But that’s not the point. The point is, Lena is spending all of her time either at work or with James, and Kara is willing to go so far as pretending to do exercise her body doesn’t need if it means that she gets an hour with her alone.

Well, almost alone. The class Lena takes only has about 10 people in it, so it’s not like it’s crowded, but it’s not exactly a nice private lunch date. Kara is fully prepared to be bored during every moment of this class where they’re not allowed to talk, and she has to pretend that any of these poses are affecting her body.

At least, that’s what she thinks until Lena enters the studio, and Kara almost drops her mat.

She’s seen Lena in casual clothes. She’s seen her in sweaters, in jeans, and even with minimal makeup and messy hair. But she’s never seen her in _yoga pants_. She’s never had to try to keep her cool while Lena walks towards her in skin-tight black spandex and a loose off-the-shoulder t-shirt, her hair in a messy ponytail and not a stitch of makeup on her face. She looks clean and natural and absolutely, devastatingly beautiful.

Oh, this was a bad idea.

“Kara!” Lena calls, and Kara tries desperately to move her eyeline up from Lena’s hips to her face. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Of course I made it. I haven’t seen you in weeks!”

Lena’s shoulders fall a little bit, and she looks apologetic. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s been forever, and I know I should make more time for you, but I’ve been so stressed and yoga really does help –“

“Lena!” Kara interrupts, laughing. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” And, now that Lena is here and real and smiling at her, she truly doesn’t. Sometimes, when she’s all wrapped up in the seemingly never-ending drama of being a superhero, it’s easy to lose track of what’s important in her life, but all it takes is one glimpse at Lena’s face for her to remember.

“I know it’s ridiculous to ask Supergirl to come to yoga with me. You don’t exactly need the exercise,” Lena admits quietly, leaning close as she lays her mat out on the floor so that the surrounding yoga-goers don’t hear the comment. Kara lays her own out next to Lena’s, and the space she leaves between them is much smaller than what she thinks is normal, but she wants Lena to be able to hear her talk. That’s the only reason. It’s a completely pragmatic choice.

“I’m always happy to spend time with you. And, who knows. Maybe I’ll love yoga!”

Kara does not love yoga.

Yoga is terrible. Yoga is an hour of an instructor with a soft voice shushing her whenever she tries to talk to Lena, and the time drags on almost in slow motion as she holds her body in positions that don’t strain her at all.

And, on top of that, yoga is also an hour of trying desperately not to stare at her best friend’s ass as she bends into downward dog.

Yoga pants are evil. Yoga pants are mankind’s worst creation. Yoga pants show every single contour of Lena’s lower body, every curve, every movement, and it’s impossible not to want to follow them with her hands.

Putting their yoga mats so close together was a mistake. She’s not allowed to talk to distract herself, so every moment is a test of her willpower as she averts her eyes from the way Lena’s chest strains against her sports bra in cobra pose, or the way a bead of sweat rolls enticingly down her neck and into her cleavage as they transition into warrior.

She fails most of those tests.

_Even her bare feet are cute. How is that possible?_

This was a colossally bad idea, and there’s absolutely no way she can get out of it. She’s committed now, and there’s no going back.

Hoping that shutting her eyes against the stimulus will help, she squeezes them closed as she waits for the next position change – but of course that just makes her hearing that much more acute. She can hear every slightly-ragged breath that Lena tries to control during the difficult poses, the way her heartbeat will occasionally skyrocket until she slows it down with some deep breathing. At once point her heart is pumping so fast that Kara actually gets concerned, and she opens her eyes during the bridge pose to see that Lena isn’t even doing the move. She’s lying propped up on her elbows, as if she’d fallen out of it, and she’s staring intensely at Kara’s stomach.

Looking down her body, Kara sees that her tank top has ridden up to expose her skin, and hurriedly she pulls it back down.

“Oh, shoot! I didn’t realize. Thanks, Lena!” She whispers, giving Lena the thumbs up. Lena nods absently, licks her lips, and smiles tightly before rolling over and starting the next pose with everyone else, her eyes screwed shut. Kara can almost hear her counting her breaths.

“Okay, everyone, we’re going to try some partner positions today,” The instructor calls out, and everyone starts moving towards each other as if this is a normal occurrence. “Everyone find a buddy, and we’ll start with something nice and easy.” Lena stays where she is, taking deep breaths, until she finally looks up again with a practiced smile.

Kara should have known that ‘partner positions’ would be the death of her.

The first one alone is enough to give her a heart attack. It involves Lena bending over and planting her hands and feet on the mat, and Kara is expected to stand behind her, put one hand firmly on her hip, and use the other to lift her right leg up and out until it lines up with her body in a stretch. Kara is in the worst possible position, meaning she’s standing almost between Lena’s legs with a clear-as-day view of her ass, and it’s all she can do not to move her hand three inches to the right to rest on it.

_It’s cool. It’s fine. This is fine. I’m cool._

Lena’s heart is racing, and Kara wonders why Lena comes here if it doesn’t calm her down. Isn’t yoga supposed to be soothing? It certainly isn’t soothing for _her_ , but that’s because Lena’s shirt is sliding down her back and revealing the _tattoo_ that Kara was surprised and deeply aroused to find out about months ago. It slides further, showing creamy skin dotted with little brown moles, and two perfect dimples on her lower back that Kara wants so badly to dip her thumbs into, oh _god_ –

“Kara?”

Jumping slightly, Kara shakes the thought from her head and brings her attention back to Lena. She has to be careful of her strength, doing poses like this, and zoning out thinking about Lena’s ass in those pants is not helping. “Sorry! What is it?”

“I think you can let go now,” Lena says quietly, and Kara looks around the room to see that everyone else has moved on to a completely different pose, and she’s standing in the middle of them all still holding Lena’s leg aloft.

“Shoot! Sorry!” She drops Lena’s leg – probably a little more abruptly than necessary – and wills herself to focus. “Should, uh – should we switch?”

Lena’s heartbeat doesn’t calm down for a while, after that. But that’s just the exercise.

It must be.

So, yoga is terrible. But it’s time with Lena, and being in her presence (even when it’s intensely difficult not to stare at her like a horny teenager) is a balm on her soul. So Kara assures Lena that she had a great time, and she’d love to do it again, and just like that it becomes a routine. Lena texts her when she’s planning on hitting the gym, and Kara says yes without fail because any excuse to see Lena (in t-shirts and sports bras and cursed, _wonderful_ yoga pants) is worth pretending to enjoy working out.

 

\--

 

 

The next time she enters Lena’s gym, the brunette is already there, and there’s no yoga mats in sight. But Lena is in spandex pants, _again_ , and Kara wonders if she’s ever going to get used to the sight of it.

Probably not. Especially when Lena pulls her into a long-needed hug, and her heart does somersaults at the brief contact of their hips, almost unimpeded by such light fabric.

Today, apparently, is resistance training day. Lena admits that she doesn’t particularly like it, but that it’s part of a well-rounded workout regimen, and while she makes use of the weight machines Kara grabs a small, basic 20-pound barbell and does a few idle bicep curls.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Lena insists, adjusting the seat of her chosen machine. Kara isn’t sure what the function of it is, but it seems to have something to do with her legs. “You can just keep me company.”

“I don’t want to be that weirdo standing around the gym and watching her friend work out,” Kara grumbles, making some convincing fake-exercise noises that Lena laughs at. Holding the bar and lifting it with the exact right amount of force is something to focus on, and the distraction proves useful, because it turns out that the machine Lena is using is some kind of thigh press. Her legs rest against a sort of cushioned frame, and the point of it seems to be to repeatedly spread her legs.

Slowly.

Over and over Lena forces the contraption apart with her thighs, and those damnable spandex pants hide absolutely nothing. Kara can see every shift of muscle and skin, every slight jiggle when the machine jostles her, and Lena is probably starting to get _sweaty_ , and –

“Kara!”

Blinking, Kara looks down at her hands. The barbell is still there, twisted into an alarming U-shape by her distraction.

“You know, I know it theoretically, but sometimes I forget how strong you are,” Lena comments, and the breathlessness that Kara thinks she can hear in her voice is probably from the cursed thigh contraption but it’s nice to imagine, just for a moment, that maybe Lena is a little flustered by her.

“Maybe no more weights, for today?” Kara says sheepishly, setting the bar down in a hidden corner and grabbing two tiny 2-pound weights from a pyramid stand nearby. “I think I can probably manage not to break these.”

“Kara, it’s fine,” Lena insists, getting up from her machine (Kara tries not to make her sigh of relief too obvious) and moving to another one. “I can pay to have it fixed.”

Kara shakes her head, leaning against the machine next to Lena and crossing her ankles, the tiny weights still dangling from her hands. “I don’t want you to have to fix something every time I come here!”

“It seems silly for you to pretend to lift 20 pounds when you could lift this entire building over your head, anyways,” Lena says with a grin, doing a few half-hearted leg lifts.

“Psh. I need low-intensity days, you know. I don’t want to bulk up too much,” Kara winks, pushing up her long sleeve to the shoulder and flexing a bicep.

The result is instantaneous. Instead of laughing at the dumb joke Lena inhales sharply, her legs dropping suddenly from the footrests on the machine. She shifts uncomfortably on the plastic seat, and Kara frowns at her sudden discomfort.

“Are you okay? Did you pull something?” She asks, putting the weights down to crouch down near Lena’s legs. But that just seems to make it worse – Lena squirms out of her reach, and Kara is still frowning over her weird behaviour when two men in underarmour walk by, protein shakers in hand. One elbows the other, nodding in their direction.

“I don’t know why chicks even use the weight room. All they do is take up the machines.”

Kara’s jaw twitches at the comment. She’s not sure if Lena even heard it until she meets her eyes, and Lena’s brow arches in a clear question. It’s an expression that Kara can read like a book – it says ‘are you really going to take that?’

Kara’s answer is unequivocally _no_.

Wandering over to the free weight section with Lena trailing behind her, Kara watches with a placid expression while the two men grunt and posture and slam their weights. When the one who made the comment finishes with his barbell, leaving the weights on it and moving on to something else, Kara makes her move.

Stripping down to her tank top, she weaves through the piles of carefully sorted weights until she finds a few 50-pound plates. Picking them all up in a stack, she gets to work loading them onto the barbell, which still holds the 250 pounds from its previous user.

On and on she stacks the plates, until the barbell on the floor is holding over 500 pounds and the two men are watching, laughing to themselves. Waiting for her to fail.

Kara makes sure never to break eye contact as she squats, grabs the bar, and lifts it over her head easily, feigning a bit of strain for believability.

The men shut up, then.

After a bit of showing off, Kara sets the weights down gently and turns back to Lena, ready for her delighted laughter. What she gets instead is Lena with her mouth slightly open and her eyes dark, her knuckles white on the frame of the cable cross machine she’s clinging to. She looks like she’s going to pass out, and Kara abandons the weights to check on her again.

“Lena? Seriously, are you okay?”

Lena jerks visibly, moving back and averting her eyes.

“I think that’s enough for today, don’t you?” She says, her voice high and a little bit manic. She grabs a clean towel from the rack and laughs nervously, already power-walking towards the exit.

“It’s only been 20 minutes –“ Kara calls after her, confused at the abrupt about-face. Lena just waves over her shoulder.

“Right! I’m going to get changed, and we’re going to go for lunch.”

Kara is left alone with her 500 pound weight, frowning in the direction Lena disappeared into.

 

\--

 

 

It’s a full two weeks before Lena asks her to hang out again.

After last time, when she bent a 30-pound steel bar because she got distracted watching her best friend’s legs open, Kara doubled down on her efforts to file away her stupid, inconvenient feelings. So, when she finds Lena on the treadmill at a fast walk, she does _not_ spend 30 seconds staring at the way Lena’s ass moves under her yoga pants. They have a red strip around the waistband, this time, and they look almost custom fit to mould to every intoxicating curve of her hips. The longer Kara watches, the stronger the urge is to just reach her hands out and –

Not that Kara has become a little obsessed with them. No, sir. Absolutely not.

Lena seems happy to see her at least, which is a relief. When Kara climbs up onto the treadmill next door and dials the speed up, Lena smiles, her face flush and her breath coming in winded bursts.

“I hate running,” Lena admits, breathless, and Kara shakes her head incredulously.

“Then why do you _do_ it?” She asks, truly not understanding Lena’s motivations. Lena just shrugs, turning the speed up a few notches until she’s jogging.

If Lena is determined to force herself to do something she hates, Kara is going to make it as fun for her as she can.

She starts simple. A trashy daytime show is playing silently on the TV above the treadmills, and Kara makes up her own dialogue until Lena is laughing breathlessly. Then she starts doing silly runs, kicking her legs up and running backwards while Lena glances over with a real smile, and she’s just getting into a spirited story about an interview she did for work when Lena stops running, puts her feet on the rests, takes off her sweatshirt, and starts running again. As if it’s nothing. As if she hasn’t just fundamentally changed Kara’s mental state in just a few seconds.

Kara was looking directly at her when she did it, and now it’s all she can see. It’s all soft shoulders and sweaty chest and _bouncing_ , oh my god, sports bras do _not_ contain what Lena has going on, it’s just – and her ass, in those _fucking_ _pants_ , it’s all so much and she can’t look away –

Her foot goes through the track, the conveyor belt buckling as it rips around her ankle until the machine finally emits a broken screech and powers down, Kara’s leg embedded in the plastic frame.

It’s an absolutely mortifying loss of control. She looks up at Lena, expecting embarrassment or at least surprise, but instead what she sees is Lena start to laugh. And then she keeps laughing – she laughs so hard that she loses her footing and almost flies off the end of her own treadmill, but the emergency stop keeps her from getting hurt as she wheezes from the combination of cardio and laughter.

It’s not ideal, but Lena seems entertained. And that was the goal, right?

This is the first time they’ve had one of these strange gym-hangouts during a work day, and after Lena decides she’s gotten enough cardio, she leads Kara into the upscale changing rooms. They’re larger than Kara’s entire apartment, with roomy lockers and huge marble-tiled single occupant showers, and it takes a swipe of Lena’s card and two heavy doors to get inside. But once there, Kara has a stark realization.

They’ve never done this before.

Lena is mere feet from her, and the changing space is communal. It makes her heart pound, but it seems like this is what people do at the gym, they change communally. It’s totally normal. It’s totally normal and fine.

Like ripping off a band-aid, Kara quickly takes off her sweater and lifts her shirt over her head, and almost immediately Lena makes a soft choked noise before whirling around, her heartbeat skyrocketing.

”I’m, uh – I’m just going to go change in here,” Lena calls, and she’s already halfway to the thick doors of the shower rooms before Kara even realizes she’s gone.

The stretch of time between this workout and the next is even longer than last time. But eventually, after almost a month of nothing but consistent texts and the occasional rushed phone call, Lena messages her with a request.

 

\--

 

Spin class. Lena wants to go to _spin class._

Why, Kara has no idea. She doesn’t see the point – it’s like, biking, without the interesting part. It’s the last thing Kara wants to do. But, for Lena?

For Lena, she pedals and pretends to be winded with the best of them.

At least here, in a class setting, Kara can try to focus on the teacher instead of how Lena is next to her with her thighs constantly flexing in what Kara has come to accept is probably the single most tempting piece of outerwear ever invented. Lena looks as beautiful as she always does - her yoga pants are as tight on her legs as always, and her hair is stuck to her sweaty, flexing neck, and she’s making all these ragged noises when she breathes, noises that bring Kara’s mind right back to the fantasy she had two nights ago where she had Lena bent over the weight bench –

The instructor calls out, and Kara almost bends the handles of the stationary bike.

“3…2…1…recover!”

Everyone eases back down onto their seats, and Kara follows, determined not to react to the way Lena is practically panting.

“Good workout, huh?” Lena notes cheekily, wiping her brow with the sleeve of her sweater, and the look on her face as she catches her breath is so similar to the one Kara sees in her filthy dreams that it’s difficult to pull herself together. Kara laughs nervously, putting on an overly dramatic air of exhaustion.

“Whew! Yeah! _So_ good. I can, uh… _feel the burn_!”

Lena laughs at her, scrunchy and real, and in combination with the reminder of her fantasies it makes her a little giddy after weeks of hardly seeing Lena at all. She fiddles with a switch on the bike just for something to do with her nervous energy, but after just a few seconds of pressure it breaks off in her hand.

Startled, she throws it behind her, hoping that she hasn’t just caused another breakage for Lena to have to pay for.

“You know, I needed this,” Lena says, uncapping her water bottle and taking a swig. “It’s been too long since we hung out.”

“I know, you’ve been so busy!”

Lena nods, looking guilty. “I know, I – I get so deep into these projects where I’m working alone without any sounding board or support…”

“Yeah, working alone can be tough,” Kara agrees. “But, exciting too! My cousin’s worked alone for years, and he loves it.” She swallows her jealousy for the next sentence. “And you have James to talk about everything with. I’m sure that’s…nice.”

Kara stretches as she says it, her arms reaching up over her hear and flexing, and the whirring from Lena’s bike stops abruptly. Kara chances a glance over, and sees that Lena is staring distantly at her shoulders.

“Lena?”

Lena jumps, shakes herself, and starts pedaling again at twice the speed, her heart racing.

“Not anymore,” She says vaguely, the suddenly loud sound of her bike confusing the statement, and Kara frowns.

“What do you mean? Have you guys not made up since Thanksgiving?”  

Lena sighs, her cycling finally slowing back down. “I…wasn’t sure how to tell you. I know you two are friends, and I don’t want to get you stuck in the middle of anything.”

_In the middle…?_

Realization hits her, and she feels almost guilty for how much the possibility buoys her mood. “Lena, did you break up?”

Lena nods, biting her lip nervously as the teacher instructs them to check their pulse rate. Lena does, looking at her watch diligently, but Kara doesn’t bother. She’s too happy, too conflicted at how her happiness is at the cost of Lena’s sadness.

But, Lena doesn’t actually seem very sad.

“How long ago?” Kara demands, and Lena’s hand leaves her neck as she bites her lip.

“…just after yoga.”

“What?” Kara gapes, stilling her legs on the pedals before she breaks something else. “Lena, that was _weeks ago!”_

“I thought James would tell you,” Lena admits. “To be honest, I’ve been a little surprised you kept wanting to hang out with me.”

“What do you mean?” The idea that she might not want to hang out with Lena, under any circumstances, is absolutely absurd.

“I thought you’d…I don’t know. You’ve known him a lot longer than you’ve known me, and it wasn’t…exceedingly amicable.” Lena looks resigned already, as if Kara has already given her some sort of answer, and it’s the one she was expecting.

“Are you suggesting that I’d…what, choose his side?” Kara asks, incredulous.

“I didn’t want to presume –“

“You’re my best friend.”

Lena blinks at Kara’s adamant tone. She seems to lose her thought for a moment, and when she finds it again, Kara doesn’t let her finish it.

“But, he’s –“

“You’re my favourite person, Lena. End of story.”

Lena flushes from more than exertion, and she can’t quite hide the glowing happiness as they dismount their bikes.

“I think cycling is my least favourite form of fake exercise,” Kara grumbles as they pack up, grabbing her untouched water bottle. “It is _really difficult_ to constantly keep track of how hard I’m pedaling.”

“Every form of exercise is my least favourite,” Lena chuckles, and the fact that she’s saying this while they’re in a gym at her request isn’t lost on Kara.

“If you don’t like it, why do you even work out?” Kara frowns as they head to the changing room. “You’re in perfect shape.”

Lena scoffs. “I’m really not. I sit for most of my day. I…don’t look like you, that’s for sure.”

Kara is distracted, digging through her bag for her phone, and she waves off Lena’s remark without a thought. Lena is beautiful, and she’s blind if she doesn’t see it when she looks in the mirror.

“Why would you want to look like me? You look like _you_.”

Lena scoffs. “Well, _me_ has a lot of soft parts that I’d love to get rid of.”

Now, _that_ comment she can’t let slide. Kara is genuinely outraged at the idea of Lena getting rid of a single aspect of herself.

“Why? Your body is incredible!”

Lena blushes, but waves her off as she swipes her card and shoulders the changing room door open. “You don’t have to say that.”

“I’m _not_ just saying it –“

In fact, Kara is so distracted by the way said body is moving in its black spandex cage that she doesn’t give a single thought to the next thought that flies out of her mouth.

“Kara, I don’t have a body people fantasize about. I know that –“

“ _I_ fantasize about it!”

Lena freezes.

The horror that dawns on Kara as she considers the words she just said is palpable. She considers trying to backpedal, but Lena’s heartbeat is absolutely racing at a rate that seems almost unhealthy, and the expression on her face isn’t disgust.

It’s wonder. It’s fragile, aching hope.

“What did you say?” She whispers, and Kara thanks Rao that nobody has followed them in here, because the look on her face makes Kara want to be honest.

“I…I said, um. That I…fantasize,” Kara stutters, and Lena presses her.

“About what?”

“About…you. Your, um.”

“About my body,” Lena clarifies. She looks doubtful, and Kara’s embarrassment is overridden by the need to soothe it.

“Well, more than - I just, I think you’re perfect, and you keep being so down on yourself and I can’t stand it when half of what I think about is how _beautiful_ you are –“

“So, you’re saying…you like me,” Lena interrupts, and it isn’t lost on Kara that she seems unable or unwilling to take the compliments. “You…you _want_ me.”

Her tone broadcasts skepticism tinged with tentative hope, and Kara can feel a spark of it kindle in her own chest.

Kara nods.

“Even like this?” Lena asks quietly, and Kara looks down at what she’s wearing – tight yoga pants, a loose white shirt, and a ponytail, the look that’s haunted Kara’s dreams since that first yoga class - with a frown.

“Like what?“

For a moment, Lena just stares at her, her expression shifting from disbelief to something like awe. Before she can wonder what Lena could possibly be in awe of, all higher functions are cut off abruptly by Lena’s lips. Lena’s lips on hers. Lena’s lips on hers, in a kissing fashion.

Lena is kissing her, quite enthusiastically, and it takes a few seconds for Kara to unfreeze her startled brain.

Lena seems to feel the lack of participation and interpret it as something else, and it’s when she feels Lena start to pull away that her body finally roars to life. She seizes two handfuls of the back of Lena’s shirt and pulls until they’re pressed together again, and Lena’s surprised noise is lost in the _thud_ of her back hitting the wall. She can taste lip balm and Lena and just a little bit of salt, and it’s so precious and human and somehow really, _really_ attractive.

“We should, um. We should – talk –“ Lena says haltingly, muffled by Kara’s mouth, and Kara bites at her lip in response.

“Yeah,” She pants, but she makes no move to pull away. “Definitely.”

Lena groans, and her fingers twist in the fabric of Kara’s tank top. They _should_ talk, she knows. This is a lightspeed leap forwards, and the responsible thing to do would be to slow down and talk things out, to make sure they’re on the same page.

But Lena is _right there_ , and she’s so _beautiful_.

“We _so_ need to talk –“ Kara mutters as Lena scatters kisses across her jaw, and Lena nods in agreement even while Kara is pulling her knee up to slot herself into the space. The material of her yoga pants is just as soft as she thought it would be, and the curve of her thigh underneath is even softer. She can feel the heat radiating from Lena’s centre through the thin cloth, and she wants it to be closer. She wants no barriers. She wants her thigh there, her fingers, her mouth.

“Yeah, because you um, you said you fantasized – and I didn’t think you even _liked_ –“ Lena is cut off by a high, keening sound as Kara grinds her hips forward, and Kara _has_ to chase the noise back to her mouth. Lena’s nails dig into her shoulders, and she keeps tugging on Kara’s lip with her teeth, and it’s all so overwhelming that Kara would be worried she’s going to lose control if this wasn’t Lena.

She could never hurt Lena.

It’s fast and frantic, a race towards something, and Kara isn’t exactly sure what. Finally fed up with the distance, Kara lifts Lena by the thighs and pins her properly to the wall, and Lena lets out a broken whine, clinging to her desperately.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here, _we shouldn’t be doing this_ –“ Lena is chanting into the kiss, bucking into the hard pressure of Kara’s hipbone.

Alarmed, Kara tries to pull back, worried that she’s crossed some sort of line.

“Do you want me to stop?

But Lena seems to have no interest in stopping. She just seizes a fistful of Kara’s tank top, and pulls her back, practically growling into Kara’s mouth.

“Don’t you dare.”

It’s so easy to lose herself in this. In the slowly escalating breathy noises Lena makes as she grinds, in the intensity of her kisses, in the softness of her body, so open and enthusiastic for Kara’s touch. She wants _more_ , and judging by the way Lena glances down the hallway at the private rooms every time their lips part, Lena does too.

Finally, she takes the leap.

“Showers?” Kara gasps, and Lena’s hips slow in their rhythm as she looks at Kara properly for the first time since they started kissing. She half expects Lena to squirm away, or slap her – but her pupils just visibly expand, and she slides her feet back to the ground, seizes Kara’s hand, and pulls her down the hall.

As soon as the heavy oak door closes behind them, Lena has Kara’s face clasped between her hands, and she pulls until they’re kissing again. It’s messy and half-tongue and tinged with a sort of desperation that Kara wasn’t prepared for, as if Lena is half-expecting Kara to change her mind and confess that she was lying about the whole thing, and that just won’t do. If she’s going to do this, she’s going to show Lena exactly how she feels.

If Lena leaves this room feeling like anything but the sexiest woman alive, Kara didn’t do her job right.

Suddenly full of purpose, Kara grabs Lena’s hips again and pivots both of them until Lena is pressed into the wall. Lena whimpers, and Kara gathers her courage and does something that she’s wanted to do since the first time she saw Lena in these pants – she slides both hands down and over Lena’s hips, grabs two handfuls of her ass, and squeezes.

The hitch in Lena’s breath at the move is hard to interpret. Suddenly worried, Kara lets go and starts to move her hands back up to safer areas, but before she can get too far Lena catches her wrist and moves it back down.

“I like it,” Lena whispers, and her fingers rest over Kara’s, pressing down until Kara does it again, feeling the curves give under her hand.

_My hand is on Lena’s ass._

The thought, and the action that provoked it, makes her throb. She wants to do it more. She wants to finally rip the fabric from Lena’s legs, turn her around and palm at her ass and dip her tongue into those lower back dimples, trace it over the word ‘purity’ and show Lena just how _impure_ she can be. There are so many things she wants to do, suddenly, and a few minutes in this shower stall at a public gym doesn’t seem adequate to do them all in.

Purposefully, trying to ground herself in the moment, Kara makes their kisses deeper. Slower. She lets that heavy energy burn away until Lena relaxes, her hands sliding gently into Kara’s hair (when did she lose her ponytail? Did Lena pull it out? Does it matter?) and her head tipping back to let Kara’s lips trail down her neck.

Their kisses may slow down, but Kara’s hands don’t stop wandering. As tight as her pants are, Kara is grateful that Lena always seems to wear loose-fitting shirts to the gym - she slips her hands under this one to reveal –

Another layer of fabric.

Pulling away from their kiss, Kara plucks at it.

“Are you wearing two shirts?”

Lena blinks, licking her lips and looking down. “…yes?”

“Why?” Kara asks, genuinely confused as to why Lena would think she needs a shirt under her shirt. It’s just more layers between Kara’s eyes and her bare skin, and it’s totally unnecessary, in her opinion.

“I…I layer, sometimes.”

There’s a self-conscious air to the statement. She distinctly remembers Lena not wearing a second layer at yoga, when her shirt had ridden up, and the fact that this is probably a reaction to that event, one that made Kara so desperate to touch her that she completely spaced out, makes Kara want to wipe it away. She’s _going_ to wipe it away.

“Can I take them off?” Kara asks, not moving a muscle until she gets Lena’s permission.

Thankfully, she has it before she’s even finished the question. Lena nods enthusiastically, and immediately Kara grasps the hem of the first shirt and lifts it until Lena raises her arms. The neckline gets caught in her ponytail, and she shakes it out until Kara can throw it to the side and take in the new layer – a black tank top, tucked in to the waist of her pants.

She’s never seen Lena in a tank top before. She’s seen her in a dozen low-cut dresses and tripped over herself like an idiot every time, but the casualness of this – the fabric slightly worn and soft, tucked into workout pants, darkened slightly with sweat in places, her chest heaving underneath – is something entirely new.

 _Grounding_ sort of goes out the window. Kara is in the air, now, and Lena is with her, and she absolutely, unequivocally needs to see her naked.

The tank top is shed, and then Kara’s shirt, and then Lena’s bra, and Kara is having a difficult time containing how embarrassingly obsessed she is with having Lena’s breasts in her hands. They’re soft, and heavy, and Lena reacts to even the slightest attention with breathy little whimpers. She’s even more responsive than Kara imagined she would be, and it makes her want to use her mouth to see what new, sweet noises she can discover.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena,” Kara whispers into the red marks that Lena’s sports bra left on her shoulders. She trails her lips over them, and then her tongue, moving down across Lena’s chest and towards her breast, tasting sweat and skin as Lena lets out a shaky breath.

“I’m not even wearing makeup,” Lena tries to joke, her eyes firmly closed, and Kara pauses inches from her destination, frowning at Lena’s casual self-deprecation.

_Oh no, Lena Luthor. Not with me around._

“Hey,” Kara whispers, nipping at Lena’s skin until she opens her eyes and looks down. Lena’s eyes widen as she takes it in – Kara half-kneeled, lips inches from her nipple – and Kara kisses the red mark her teeth left behind.

“If we’re doing this,” Kara whispers, mouthing a slow, even circle just around the hardened point she so badly wants on her tongue, “You need to know that I think you are absolutely, completely, gorgeous.” She punctuates each compliment with a wet kiss, and finally her lips hover just shy of her goal, hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.

“Do you believe me?”

Lena doesn’t answer. Her hand, once resting gently in Kara’s hair, is now clenching and releasing nervously, and the desire in her face is tinged with uncertainty. It says everything that her words don’t, and Kara’s need to obliterate all self-doubt in Lena’s mind grows tenfold.

“Let me show you,” Kara says, her tongue flicking out to taste and her lips following with a soft kiss. “I want to show you.”

Finally, silently, Lena nods.

Kara loses track of time, after that. She’s doing everything she’s fantasized about for months – thumbing and sucking at Lena’s nipples until she can feel her start to squirm with restrained energy. Trailing her lips in hot, hard kisses down the slope of her ribs to her belly, where she nuzzles and bites the softness to her heart’s content until Lena’s hand twists in her hair, the urgency returning.

She’s on her knees for Lena, aching to serve, and the only thing in her way is fabric.

When she hooks her fingers into the top of Lena’s pants, she can feel her whole stomach twitch. Lena is staring down at her with wide eyes, like she can’t quite believe that this is real, and Kara knows the feeling. Even now, when her face is literally an inch from the material that’s taunted her for weeks now, Kara isn’t fully convinced that this isn’t one of her more elaborate daydreams.

But it’s real, the warmth of Lena’s legs is _real_ – and what’s also real is Kara _finally_ easing the spandex down until those pants are being kicked free, and everything afterwards seems to happen in fast-forward. Lena’s pants land on the floor somewhere behind them and then her panties are on the ground and then Kara is slinging a knee over her shoulder, and Lena Luthor is standing above her with her legs spread, completely and totally naked.

Lena watches with a look of barely-contained arousal as Kara leans in for her first taste, not breaking eye contact for a moment.

At the first swipe of her tongue Lena’s head falls back with a high-pitched whimper, and Kara knows she’s never going to be able to go back. Now that she’s memorized exactly how it feels to have Lena’s clit under her tongue, the heavy taste of her cunt and her skin and her sweat as she twitches in Kara’s mouth, she’ll never forget it.

Lena seems just as affected. She gets increasingly vocal as Kara’s enthusiasm builds, and Kara should probably care about how loudly her voice echoes around the space, but damn the consequences, she _really_ doesn’t. Not when it’s _her_ name in Lena’s mouth.

“God, this is - this is insane –“ Lena gasps, as Kara scoops her thighs up to rest on her shoulders, lifting her clear off the ground. “This can’t be happening, oh my _god_ , Kara –“

The position opens her up to Kara’s mouth even more. Kara groans into her cunt, focused on the taste of her, the silky heat of her, and she can feel the pressure of Lena’s heel digging into her back as she writhes.

Lena is chanting now, just a litany of praise and Kara’s name as she starts to shake uncontrollably, her voice trembling along with her body.

“Kara, _Kara_ , god, you’re so – you’re so good at this, how are you so _good_ at this, it’s so – _so good_ , I’m so close, god, _this isn’t real_ –“

The noises, the taste, the zeal of the moment - it’s all a little bit too much for Kara to handle. Desperate for some kind of relief she shoves a hand hurriedly down the front of her own leggings, and it almost takes her by surprise when all it takes is a few messy strokes for her to tumble over the edge, with Lena grinding herself into her mouth.

Whether it’s because of her efforts or because Lena notices the frantic movement of Kara’s hand between her own legs, she isn’t sure, but nevertheless Lena follows her only seconds later with a high, needy cry. Her hand flies out to clutch at something, anything to hold on to as she arches, but the only thing she finds is the water valve for the shower.

These are the events that lead, at their summation, to Kara getting a faceful of hot water just as Lena comes in her mouth.

It barely fazes Kara. She’s still half-drunk on her own orgasm, and her face is still slick with Lena’s come - the entirety of Cadmus could burst through the oak door, and Kara wouldn’t stop what she’s doing. She’s certainly not going to complain just because her leggings are a little wet. But Lena is immediately apologetic, fumbling for the off-valve and swearing.

“Shit, _fuck_ , Kara, I’m sorry –“ She gasps, but she’s still twitching, and her hands are shaky as she pulls at the fancy contraption. Kara is only half-aware of her struggle as the water beats down on her, too distracted by the fact that Lena’s cunt is still inches from her face, hot and open and just waiting to be touched again.

Lena just came. In her mouth. _She just made Lena come_ , and nothing could stop her from wanting to do it again. Not even a jet of hot water to the face, or her workout clothes heavy and plastered to her skin.

“It’s fine, I don’t care, it’s fine –“ Kara gasps against the water, standing up again and gathering Lena into her arms. “Just leave it –“

Lena’s attempts get more half-hearted, and finally Kara just grabs the offending wrist and pins it above her head. The loud, almost wild noise that Lena makes in response to the force hits Kara directly between the thighs.

It feels like an out-of-body experience, fucking Lena with three fingers under the shower spray. Lena keeps asking for it harder, _harder_ , and eventually Kara is driving into her so hard that Lena’s feet start to lift off the ground with every thrust.

"Yes, yes yes, _yes_ -" Lena is chanting, wrapping her legs around Kara's waist. "God, _harder_ , Kara, you - you’re gonna make me come again -"

Every single high-pitched moan directly in her ear, and when it turns into a choked cry as Lena comes Kara has to fight back tears at how perfect it feels to be the cause. To be directly responsible for that pleasure, even if it’s only for a moment.

It seems almost supernaturally still in the aftermath, even with the shower running. The water runs over them in rivulets, the room filling steadily with steam, and it’s almost a full minute of just breathing in each other’s space before Lena’s legs slowly touch the ground again. Kara’s clothes are soaked through, and Lena’s ponytail is wet and has almost fallen out, and Kara has never been more content in her entire life.

Finally, Lena breaks the silence.

“Wow,” She whispers, her voice hoarse. “ _Wow_.”

“Yeah,” Kara replies, her voice just as uneven. She’s talking into Lena’s shoulder, but she isn’t sure she’s emotionally ready to look her in the face just yet. “That – did we really just do that?”

“We did,” Lena says, and she lets out a breathless laugh. “And – _wow_.”

“You said that.”

“I meant it.”

Kara giggles, and finally she retreats from the safety of Lena’s neck to press their foreheads together. She’s hyperaware of the fact that she’s still buried inside the brunette, and she has no intention of moving until Lena asks her to.

“I mean, I always thought it would be good, but, like –“

“Yeah.” Lena agrees again, and her head rolls back to hit the tiled wall. “Give me a minute, and I’ll return the favour. I need to wait for my legs to work again.”

“Oh, you got me off, don’t worry,” Kara assures her, and Lena raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t…touch you.”

“But I finally got to touch _you_ ,” Kara says earnestly.

The naked truth in the statement makes Lena blink, something complicated flickering across her face before she clears her throat and redirects the conversation by pointing behind them. Kara turns, and laughs when she sees what Lena is pointing at - the sodden pile of fabric on the floor that they’re going to have to struggle their way back into.

As it turns out, watching Lena get back into her clothes is almost as fascinating as watching her get out of them. A few times Lena catches her staring as she struggles to pull her wet pants up her legs or wiggle back into her bra, and they both avert their eyes carefully, blushing as if they weren’t tangled together mere minutes ago.

“I guess this proves I’m not dreaming,” Lena jokes when they’re both mostly dressed and the shower is off, wringing out her hair. “If I was dreaming, I wouldn’t have done something as embarrassing as spraying you in the face with the shower while you were going down on me.”

Lena’s words ricochet through her head like a pinball machine. _While you were going down on me._

She just went down on Lena Luthor.

It’s a thought that drives her to distraction, and she throws out the first thought that enters her brain.

“Do you really have that much trouble believing that I have feelings for you?”

Lena’s hands slow, a look of dawning realization on her face, and she turns to face Kara at the exact moment that Kara realizes what she said.

“Feelings for me?” She asks quietly, and Kara swallows.

“Well…yes.”

Lena stares at her in disbelief for a second, before clarifying. “Best friend feelings, or… _feelings_ , feelings?”

“…both?” Kara ventures, her voice cracking a little. Lena exhales shakily, sinking onto the nearby bench, and Kara sits gingerly next to her.

“Is that…bad?” Kara asks, her stomach in knots. Lena bites her lip.

“No, it’s – it’s just hard to believe, I suppose.”

Kara looks at the room around them - at various articles still scattered around the damp space, at herself in a sports bra with messy hair, at Lena half-dressed in Kara’s sweater and wet yoga pants, damp and ruffled. She raises an eyebrow worthy of a Luthor, and Lena laughs genuinely in a way that loosens the tension in Kara’s chest.

“Okay, yes, clearly you’re _physically_ attracted to me, which I’m still having trouble wrapping my mind around. But…I mean, what did we just _do_?”

“We had sex,” Kara says matter-of-factly, slightly confused at the question. “I thought we established that?”

Lena laughs, rubbing her face. Kara can still feel Lena’s come on her own face, and the thought is distracting.

_Focus! Important conversation!_

“You’re my best friend,” Lena says, as if that explains everything.

“And you’re mine,” Kara says back, shrugging. “That doesn’t have to change.”

“Doesn’t it? I mean, this changes things, Kara,” Lena replies, her voice getting slightly more urgent. “No matter how long I’ve wanted it – _god_ , I’ve wanted it. But it changes things.”

Lena is right, she knows. She can feel things shifting already, their relationship morphing to contain this new huge thing they’ve shared. She’s not the same person she was before she knew how it felt to be inside Lena as she comes, and they need to navigate this somehow.

Kara sighs. “Maybe…maybe we start slow?”

Lena laughs, gesturing again to the state of the shower room and how very fast they just started, and Kara concedes the point. “Okay, maybe _slow_ is out the window. How about…I don’t know. I make you dinner?”

 

\--

 

 

‘Making Lena dinner’ turns out to be ‘pinning her to the fridge and getting those yoga pants off in the most fun way possible’, and it’s almost 7pm by the time Kara is finally getting some ingredients together for dinner.

The kitchen island is testament to how much Lena has been working lately. There’s a large tablet and multiple piles of papers scattered around, and Kara has to work around various gadgets as she separates eggs and grates cheese. Lena herself fiddles with one of the tablets, idly checking emails and looking at a blown-up image of some kind of microchip, and Kara enjoys the chance to watch her uninterrupted.

To Kara’s delight, Lena didn’t seem to see the need to put any pants back on after their fridge tryst, and she sits on one of the tall chairs on the other side of the island in nothing but her underwear and Kara’s sweater. Her hair is down and still slightly damp, and she’s glowing with something that Kara hopes is postcoital bliss.

“I can’t believe you can burn 3 separate batches of cookies, but you know how to make souffle,” Lena says without looking up, and Kara gasps in mock-offense.

“Hey! Those cookies were an _anomaly_ , and my souffle is amazing.”

“You don’t have to make me something so labour-intensive, you know,” Lena insists gently, but Kara waves her off.

“I do, actually. This is the breakup celebration dinner we should have had months ago. It has to be _fancy_.”

“Breakup celebration?” Lena asks, and Kara grins nervously.

“Well, yeah. I would have claimed that it was to celebrate your independence or something, but really, I’m just…selfishly happy that you and James broke up. Clearly.”

Lena laughs, blushing. “Right. Clearly.”

Lena picks her tablet back up and fidgets with it anxiously, turning it off and on and running her fingers over the surface with no clear goal, and Kara stops in her chopping and seasoning to reach across the island and put a hand over hers to still it.

“Hey,” She says quietly, and Lena looks up at her with wide, unsure eyes. “You okay?”

Lena seems to deflate, the tension leaving her at Kara’s touch. “I’m…yes. I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

“This,” Lena says frankly, and she gestures vaguely back and forth between them.

Kara nods. It’s clear that Lena is conflicted, and Kara has two choices – she can let it lie, let whatever fragile spark is between them die out and take the easy friendship road, or she can try. She can push, she can fight for what she thinks could be something truly special.

In the end, it’s hardly a choice at all.

“Can I be honest?” Kara says, gently squeezing Lena’s hand. Lena nods quickly.

“Please.”

Kara takes a deep breath. _Now or never._

“I want to be with you. Whatever this is, with you…I want it.”

Lena’s eyes widen. Kara can feel her hand twitch, as if her instinct is to retract it, to curl into herself, but the firm grip keeps her from doing it.

“Kara…” She says softly, and Kara keeps going.

“Really. I’ve been crazy about you for…honestly, since we met, even if I couldn’t admit it. And, earlier, at the gym, that was…”

Lena manages a smile, then. “Yeah. It was.”

“And, just now, I mean –“

Lena laughs, her hair falling like a damp curtain as she ducks her head. “Definitely.”

Kara feels like she’s on a knife’s edge. Lena still seems a little unsure, and Kara isn’t sure exactly why.

“So…what do you think?” She asks hopefully.

Lena wrings her hands together, her mouth twisting into a half-frown. “You really want to be with me? Even though I’m a mess?”

_Ah. That’s why._

“You’re not –“ Kara starts, but Lena is insistent.

“I work 100 hours a week, and my family is actively out to kill me.”

Kara shrugs. Lena’s family and work life have always been a factor in their friendship, and there’s no reason they should get in the way now. “And I’m Supergirl. So what? We can make it work.”

Lena laughs, shaking her head in disbelief. “Are we really doing this?”

“I want to.”

The stretch of silence goes on almost long enough for Kara to start to worry. But then Lena smiles, hesitant and beautiful.

“…me too.”

It’s like a sunrise in Kara’s chest. For a moment she just stares at Lena, grinning like a lovestruck idiot, until Kara realizes abruptly that she can do exactly what she’s idly thinking about – she can kiss Lena.

So she does, over the island, knocking bottles of spices out of the way in her sudden enthusiasm. Lena seems surprised at first, but she melts into it easily, abandoning her tablet to cup Kara’s jaw softly.

“Kara?” Lena whispers against her lips, and Kara grins at the ticklish sensation.

“Mmm?”

“…your egg whites are deflating.”

“ _Shoot_!”

Kara manages to rescue the egg whites, and the souffle actually turns out great.

Not that Kara is surprised by that. Not at all. She was in no way nervous to cook for Lena.

They eat on Lena’s white couch, stealing glances at each other and making casual conversation as they sip at their wine and eat half the souffle, and after the third time that Lena’s eyes wander down to Kara’s stomach as a bite hovers somewhere near her mouth, Kara gives in to her own impulses and moves both of their plates to the coffee table.

“Kara?” Lena asks quizzically, her eyes flicking back up from Kara’s midsection. But then Kara laughs, and the way it makes her diaphragm flex has Lena’s eyes zeroing right back in on it.

“You’ve been talking to my abs for the last 5 minutes.”

Lena’s blush at the call-out is so cute that Kara _has_ to kiss it from her face.

She pulls Lena’s bare legs into her lap, pressing her into the cushioned arm of the couch, and as she smooths her hand over soft skin, she knows – Lena in yoga pants could never compare to Lena with no pants at all.

“I can’t believe I can do this now,” Kara says between kisses, nipping at Lena’s lower lip. “I can just kiss you. Whenever I want to.”

“I didn’t think this was ever going to happen,” Lena murmurs against her lips. “I never would have guessed.”

“Really? I wasn’t obvious?”

“No!” Lena assures her, stroking the side of her face with an awed expression. “Why do you think I invited you to hang out at the _gym_? I thought you weren’t attracted to me at all anyways, so it didn’t matter if I was all sweaty and disgusting.”

Kara laughs. “And it turns out, I really, _really_ like you all sweaty and disgusting.”

Lena’s giggle is lost in Kara’s mouth, and for a few long, wonderful moments she just explores the catalog of sounds and sensations that Lena is capable of. The soft gasps when her ear is nibbled at, the deeper whimpers when Kara reaches under her shirt to drag blunt nails over her lower back, the way her toes curl audibly into the leather of the couch when Kara gently sucks on her tongue. When they finally part Lena’s lips are riven and wet, and her eyes flutter open almost dreamily.

“This still doesn’t seem real,” She murmurs, scratching at the hairs that have fallen out of Kara’s ponytail at the base of her neck. Kara fights the urge to purr like a kitten at the comforting sensation. “I thought you were straight as an arrow.”

“I thought you loved James.”

Lena snorts, and the puff of air ruffles Kara’s eyelashes. “No. No, James was a mistake. I thought that, if there was no chance with you, maybe just being with someone so close to you would be enough. But it wasn’t. We never understood each other.”

As much as she wishes that Lena hadn’t wasted her time and made herself so sad trying to be with James, she’s just glad that it’s over now. It’s over, and they’re doing this, and now there’s infinite possibilities in front of them.

“Well, I’m sorry you spent so long thinking I didn’t want you,” Kara murmurs, and it makes Lena smile. “I was with Mon-El because I was looking for something that made me feel even a tenth of the way that you’ve made me feel since I met you, and it turns out…it was just you. It was you the whole time.”

It’s a statement that Kara has thought for some time now, and she didn’t really think it would make much of an impact. But Lena’s face broadcasts surprise and wonder, her eyes well up, and she ends up looking away and biting at her lip to contain it. She seems a little overwhelmed, and Kara quickly changes the subject.

“Anyways, I definitely think we should make up for lost time.”

Lena laughs wetly, seeming relieved at the change, and Kara captures her lips again happily.

“You know,” Lena says a few minutes later, her voice a little bit raspy, “For all the time we spent in that shower, we didn’t actually…shower.”

It seems like a lead-up to something, and anticipation zips through Kara like lightning.

“You’re right,” She agrees, moving Lena’s legs off her lap so that she can stand and hold a hand out. “We should definitely rectify that with another shower, right now.”

Lena laughs, taking the hand and letting herself be pulled to her feet. “And not get clean, again?”

“Hey! I am willing to be in there as long as it takes. Hours, if necessary.”

For the second time that day, Lena drags a willing Kara down the hall.

Lena’s shower is almost as big as the one at the gym, and Kara takes full advantage.

No longer needing to be worried about timing or being interrupted, Kara takes her time exploring Lena’s body under the hot spray, and she’s surprised and a _lot_ turned on when Lena seems intent on doing the same – pressing Kara into the tile, smoothing wet hands over her shoulders, her arms, down to her abs. Her hands start to dip lower, but she looks so enticing with her hair slicked back and droplets of water sliding down her skin that Kara pivots them, sinks to her knees, and dives into what’s become her absolute favourite activity.

Not that Lena is complaining. Lena rides her face again, hard, her self-conscious air evaporating the more Kara moans and eggs her on.

In fact, Lena rides her face so hard that when she comes, Kara actually loses her grip on her slippery hips, and her head tips back, and –

Kara has a lungful of water. Again.

It feels like deja-vu when Lena fumbles for the water valve, still twitching even as she apologizes.

“I’m _so_ _sorry_ – shit, are you okay?” Lena kneels down to Kara’s level and wipes the water from her face as she coughs, looking terribly concerned. But Kara has already forgotten about the water – Lena is kneeling next to her, naked and distracted by Kara’s welfare and thus completely unselfconscious. Her hair is wet and heavy, water droplets running down the side of her face and her shoulders, and her belly is scrunched as she bends over to make sure Kara isn’t choking.

“I’m fine,” Kara reassures her, her uneven breathing now related more to the fact that Lena’s chest is inches from her face than any water-related issues.

“I can’t believe I did that again. We really need to stop having sex in the shower,” Lena mutters, smoothing her own hair back from her face, and Kara startles so hard that she almost slips.

“What? _Why_?”

Lena frowns, gesturing around vaguely. “Well, I kind of ruined the mood, didn’t I?”

“You’re naked, and right in front of me. I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Really?” Lena says skeptically, and Kara sighs. Clearly, it’s going to take some time to convince Lena of exactly how much she adores her.

Nevertheless, Kara does her best. Twice more in the shower and then again in Lena’s soft bed, and when she’s too sensitive to take any more, Lena finally gets to flip them and indulge the urge she’s been hinting at all night – she runs her hands over every inch of Kara’s body, spends an excruciating amount of time appreciating Kara’s abs with her tongue, and finally, she takes Kara into her mouth.

Throughout this whole experience, she hadn’t really thought too hard about what it was going to feel like when Lena touched her. It’s been all about Lena, so far, by her own design, and she’s been perfectly happy with that. But now, with Lena’s tongue swirling devastating circles over her clit and both of her hands clasping Kara’s, she hopes this never, ever stops.

After Lena has done her best to even the tally they lie sprawled together in her soft sheets, the sweat now forming on Lena’s skin completely counteracting the 45 minute shower they just took. Her wet hair is fanned across the sheets, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she stretches languorously. Kara wants to spread her hands over the expanse of her chest, map every freckle and mole like a star map. She wants to memorize every inch of Lena’s body.

“I don’t think I’ve ever worked out this much in one day,” Lena mutters, letting out a soft noise of pleasure as her neck pops satisfyingly.

Kara laughs, feeling punch-drunk on happiness and three orgasms and a contented, naked Lena in bed next to her. “I’m happy to do all the work from now on.”

“The damage is done – I’m going to be _so_ sore tomorrow.”

“Worth it, though?” Kara asks tentatively, and to her relief Lena nods with no hesitation.

“Oh, if anything is worth it, this is. This is the best date I’ve ever had, and I spent most of it in sweaty gym clothes.”

“And naked,” Kara reminds her helpfully, and Lena blushes, pulling up the duvet to cover said nakedness. Kara tugs it back down with a grin. “Besides, you look amazing in everything.”

“You think I look good in gym clothes?” Lena asks, laughing as if the idea is absolutely ludicrous. But Kara won’t accept her casual self-deprecation. She rolls until she’s leaning over her, and makes sure that Lena’s green eyes are meeting hers as she talks.

“Lena, I’ve spent every single one of our gym sessions trying not to stare at you.”

Lena is quiet, searching Kara’s eyes for a trace of dishonesty, but Kara makes sure she finds none.

“You’re joking.”

Kara huffs impatiently. “Do you have any idea how your thighs look in those _pants_?”

“…my thighs?” Lena asks, looking a little lost, and Kara sighs, grinning. It seems absurd to her, absolutely _wild_ , that Lena has no idea how deeply she affects her. One way or another, she’s determined to get it into her skull.

“Yes,” She says with more patience. “Your thighs. I’m a little bit obsessed with them.”

“…I don’t understand.”

_Easier show than tell._

Kara moves fast as lightning until she’s hovering with her face just over Lena’s pelvis, grinning up at her cheekily. Lena lets out a tiny noise of surprise, but it quickly turns to delight and wonder as Kara eases her legs open, trailing kisses from her knee steadily downwards.

“Let me demonstrate.”

Kara wakes up the next morning in a paradise of expensive sheets and fluffy duvet and sleeping Lena, looking relaxed and soft in the morning light. With a contented sigh she wiggles until she’s plastered to Lena’s warm back, wrapping her arms around the object of her affection and nuzzling the soft hairs at the nape of her neck.

Lena just murmurs sleepy nonsense, pulling Kara’s arm tighter around her middle and burrowing into her pillow for more sleep.

If this is how it’s going to end from now on…Kara _loves_ working out. And she’s going to personally see to it that yoga pants become a more consistent staple in Lena’s wardrobe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @jazzfordshire!


End file.
